The demand for high-throughput data transmission is ever increasing. For example, the need has been growing in the industry to transmit increasingly larger quantities of data at increasingly faster speeds. This has given rise to the need to improve the efficiency of process both in the transmitter and the receiver. Embodiments of the present invention organize symbols representing multiple bits into parallel symbol blocks, which form frames for transmission to a receiver. Attributes of the frames can provide processing advantages.